


执手

by bfhl28



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 单性转, 女体化, 年下, 现代paro
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfhl28/pseuds/bfhl28
Summary: 我要带梅芙玩！她是黑茶的闺蜜，没什么节操【不是其余元素就是，年下，单性转看到不适就赶紧关掉，保护眼睛





	执手

**Author's Note:**

> 我要带梅芙玩！她是黑茶的闺蜜，没什么节操【不是  
> 其余元素就是，年下，单性转  
> 看到不适就赶紧关掉，保护眼睛

1

在一群穿着赤枝中学的校服的学生里，那个坐在自行车上，穿着冬木高中校服的女生格外的引人注目。

结群的女生放学后看到她，小声地讨论这位好看身材又好但令人不敢靠近的大姐姐。

正在玩手机的emiya感受到视线而抬头，吓得偷偷打量她的女生们赶紧收回目光。

emiya小声评价：“小鬼。”

2

她轻门熟路地绕到了赤枝中学的运动场，不在意各种投向她的眼神。

各个体育社团的学生在各自的场地挥洒着汗水，很多这个年龄段的初中生男生都没有开始长个子，看在emiya眼里感觉他们仍然像是一群小学生一样。

除了那个在篮球场运球过人的男生。

3

赤枝中学的一年级生，库丘林。

她正在交往的男朋友。

4

emiya找了个阴凉的位置坐下，远远地看着库丘林。看他从别人手里抢到球，几个利落的假动作甩开对方，三步上篮潇洒落地。

在更近的地方观战的赤枝中学的女生们随之欢呼雀跃。

库丘林本人倒没露出怎么很高兴的表情，拿宽松的运动服擦了擦脸上的汗，和队友撞拳互相加油，又投入新一轮的比赛中。

emiya举起手机，远远地拍了一张不甚清晰的照片。

5

其实在emiya看来，这群初中生的篮球比赛还是嫩了点。围观的女生也不知道是看的比赛还是看的人，加油喝彩起来，氛围倒是足够了。

她百无聊赖地戴上耳机，打开手机随便找了个专辑听。

手机里库丘林发给她的最新一条信息还是中午那条“便当很好吃”，然后就是他认认真真地拍的便当没打开时候的照片，打开时候的照片，还有吃完之后的照片。

虽然emiya感觉这种像是给妈妈报告自己没有挑食的行为十分傻，但不可否认她再看一次那些照片的时候心情十分地好，盘算着明天的便当要不要摆个什么可爱的图案。

6

“库丘林真厉害啊。”

比赛结束后，更衣间里的队友们聊着刚才的比赛。尤其是为他们应援的女生们，比赛的空隙他们也不忘观察一下哪个最可爱。

“说起来我刚刚瞄到树荫下坐着一个超级好看的女生，穿着冬木高中的校服来着。”

“我好像也瞄到过几眼，身材感觉超级棒的啊……”

“为什么冬木高中的女生会来我们学校，等人吗？”

7

“嗯？库丘林，怎么了？”

库丘林以前所未有的速度收拾着自己的东西，发出的巨大声响引得更衣室所有人都投来疑惑的目光。

“赶时间。”他背起他的背包冲出了门。

8

“社团活动结束了？”emiya扯下自己的耳机对气喘吁吁的库丘林说。

“什么时候来的？”库丘林坐在了emiya旁边，“你跟我说你会过来，我就不会跟他们打比赛了。”

emiya闻言伸手想揉揉他的脑袋，被库丘林躲过去了：“有汗……”

emiya没在意硬是揉了两把：“小鬼还是有个小鬼样比较好。”

9

“你坐后面。”

库丘林一如既往地心里挣扎了很久，才别别扭扭跨上了自行车后座，双手环着emiya的腰抱得死死的，脸埋在她后背闷声说道：“我会长高的……以后我载你。”

“知道了知道了。”emiya熟练地应道，踩动了自行车。

10

今天还是被当成小孩子。

库丘林嗅着emiya的味道，想着自己还要怎么做，才能让emiya对他改观。

11

又是一天早上，emiya吃完早餐刚出门，就看到库丘林风雨无阻地等在自己家门口。

“早。”

“早。”她应道。

库丘林无比自然地托起她一边的手，在她的手背上轻轻一吻。

是约定好的，直到库丘林长大为止的早安吻。

12

“emiya～是有什么恋爱上的烦恼吗？”梅芙凑到emiya眼前，戳了戳她的眉心。

“……为什么一定是在恋爱上。”

“不要小看女人在恋爱上的直觉。”梅芙站直身体，拍拍胸脯：“任何恋爱上的问题都可以来问本梅芙大人哦。”

卫宫沉默了许久，才把脸埋进自己手臂闷声道：“不知道约会穿什么衣服……”

13

梅芙沉默。

emiya沉默。

梅芙举起拳头，最后还是没动手：“……算了，没事，冷静，这很emiya。”

emiya：“……”

14

emiya真正烦恼的其实不是这个问题。

而是每次早安吻后都会产生的烦恼：既希望恋人长大，又不希望恋人长大。

15

梅芙拉着她从商店街的一头逛到了了另一头，把emiya当洋娃娃似的让她试了一套又一套。

甚至在试衣服的时候，发现emiya的内衣太土了，还拉着她去内衣店买了一堆emiya完全没听懂的“决胜内衣”。

“这鞋子太高了。”

“高跟鞋是女人的浪漫！你本来就长得高，穿高跟鞋会更好看啊。”

“不是……不是那个问题。”emiya一边换鞋一边吞吞吐吐地说：“他……还没有我高。”

梅芙一脸不可置信：“没想到你是这样的emiya，居然是不在乎男友身高的类型吗！？”

16

好问题。

其实重点不在身高，而是年龄。

她自己都觉得答应和库丘林交往这件事很梦幻。

——虽然她从没后悔过答应了他的表白。

17

周末是约定好的两人的约会。

库丘林的家就在emiya家附近，今天他一如既往地等在门口，礼貌地向出门去邮箱拿报纸的爱丽丝菲尔打招呼。

emiya穿着梅芙给她挑的蓝色条纹深V衬衫和牛仔短裤，突显她那长长的腿，细腰还有塑形完美的胸。

库丘林拉着她的手，站在原地不出发又不出声。

18

“不想让别人看到emiya。”

他们同时躲避起对方的视线，心脏狂跳，相握的手却十指交缠了起来。

19

两人选的一部科幻大片，在电影院里嚼着一桶爆米花，看完之后一路上讨论得激烈。

商店街里有一家他们喜欢去的咖啡店，店长养了一只长毛黑猫，每次emiya他们一来，就黏着他俩挪不开脚。

emiya拿起手机，对着抱着猫吃着舒芙蕾松饼的库丘林照了一张照片。

库丘林疑惑地抬头，被emiya用叉子喂给他的松饼打发回去了，变成了冒着粉红泡泡继续吃松饼。

emiya给照片备注：“猫和狗”。

20

emiya被搭讪了。

三四个男生，围住他们两人，仿佛连头顶的阳光都要被他们遮住。

“哟~美女，带弟弟出来玩不寂寞吗？我们陪你啊~”

实在是身高还有年龄方面的原因，他们站在一起让别人一眼看过去联想不到是情侣关系。

库丘林整个都炸毛了，把emiya护在身后，像被觊觎了宝藏的恶龙似的对他们咧着尖牙。

21

在emiya家里，emiya给他包扎好身上的擦伤。

也不知道库丘林是天赋秉异还是什么，小小年纪打起架来，就算是年龄比他大的，他都没有输过。

库丘林还在生气，一直阴沉着脸。如果他有尾巴，此时一定在狠狠地鞭打着地板。

他们今天的约会行程算是被强行提前结束了，虽然他并不后悔打了那群混蛋。

“疼吗？”

“不疼。”他倒向emiya怀里，抱紧她。“明明连晚上去哪里吃都约好了……”

22

emiya拍了拍他的后背。

虽然被打断行程确实有点遗憾，但既然已经发生了也没办法。

“今晚在我家里吃饭吧，我下厨。”她亲在库丘林的头顶：“你意下如何？我的英雄。”

23

吃饭中的库丘林更加坚定了要和emiya结婚的念头。

24

现在是恋人拥抱的时间。

在emiya的房间，将emiya压在门后，面对面拥抱——库丘林看起来依旧不能释怀今天被浪费了的约会时间。

“我要到什么时候才能娶emiya……”

因为身高的关系，他的脸正好埋在emiya胸前的柔软里。但如果可以，他更想让emiya正好能枕在他的心脏上。

25

“等你长大。”

“emiya希望我长大吗？”

也许该庆幸他们此时谁也看不到对方的表情，不然被直接戳中烦恼的emiya就会在库丘林面前露出惊慌失措的样子。

——她既期待又忐忑库丘林的成长。

26

“真是的……我这是哪门子的老妈子心态……”

她自嘲道。

27

“不是的。”库丘林打断道：“emiya不是我老妈，是我的老婆。”

“谁……谁是你的……？！”

“是这道理没错啊。”库丘林凑近emiya的脸，看起来认真而慎重：“儿子长大后会离开妈妈，但丈夫是长大了也不会离开老婆的，对吧。”

28

也许只是两人此时的距离太近。

也许只是血液上涌冲昏了头脑。

也许只是库丘林近在咫尺的眼睛让她看到了不再迷茫的未来。

她低头靠近库丘林，吻在他的唇上。

29

这是两人真正的初吻。

30

“emiya，你老实交代吧！”

梅芙在体育课上，把跳绳当鞭子甩了几下，语气暴烈。

“是是，我那天约会没穿你帮我选的决胜内裤。”emiya举手投降。

“不是这个！你是不是处女老娘一眼就能认得出来，你那天真的穿了你现在就不会还是——”emiya动作迅速地捂住梅芙的嘴拖到角落。

梅芙挣脱开emiya的手，假哭着倒在emiya身上：“我那天撞到你们约会了，我心情好复杂——”

31

“我可爱的emiya酱居然被一个小鬼抢走了呜哇啊啊啊——”

“你冷静点……”emiya扶额。

“你男票虽然还是个小鬼，但颜完全是我的菜啊，要不我们3p行不——”

emiya松开手，任由梅芙的膝盖直接跪地。

真·塑料姐妹情。

emiya生气了，后果很严重。

为了道歉，梅芙只能乖乖上交手机，emiya把她存的帅哥们的联系方式全部删除了。

32

“不过，我看你这样子说不定初吻也才刚交出去，你打算什么时候和你男票上本垒啊。”

放学路上，梅芙一针见血。

emiya支支吾吾地表示以后再说。

33

上次之后，库丘林似乎就对接吻上瘾了。

没有固定的时间，也没有固定的场合，他觉得这时应该亲吻emiya，他就会去做，行动力惊人。

这段关系中按道理来说应该是年长的emiya来引导才对，但很明显她自己也没有相关的经验。

但库丘林却无师自通，学会了撬开她嘴唇用舌头来亲密接触。

——怕不是提前做了功课……究竟有多喜欢接吻啊。

在接吻的空隙，狼狈喘气的emiya如此想着。

34

库丘林的鞋柜里，似乎有人塞了封信进来。

“是情书啊。”罗摩以过来人的语气说道，他和他女朋友的纯情往事里就少不了这种书信来往。

库丘林拿着那封甚至还散发着香味的淡粉色的信封，皱着眉头拆开看，落款是不认识的名字，说有重要的事情想跟他说，约他放学后在哪里哪里碰面。

比利小子扫了一眼：“这是要告白了吧，妥妥的。”

35

“这信扔了。”

“诶诶诶老大，你不考虑考虑吗？万一人家女孩子很可爱呢，你就能脱单了啊。”

库丘林将信塞到比利小子手里：“你这么想脱单就你去。”

走了几步他又回头，补充道：“我是有老婆的人。”

36

“学园祭啊……”emiya想了想时间：“我们这边结束得快得话倒是可以去你们那逛逛。”

“不来也没关系。”库丘林非常不自然地强调道：“没什么看的……”

emiya更加上心了。

37

“欢迎光临！喵～”

戴着猫耳和猫尾巴的女仆站在门口欢迎来客。

emiya凭着身高优势扫了一眼室内，无论男女都戴着猫耳朵猫尾巴，女仆装和执事服，忙碌地听客人点单。

其中有一个不是戴猫尾巴而是狗尾巴的身影格外明显。

38

猫耳妹纸解释到那是他们的镇店之宝“汪酱”。

都不需要emiya多想，怕不是全班人土下座才能请得动他配合。

事实证明这的确很必要，这里的小女生有一大半都冲着他来的，捧着饮料眼神都不住地往他身上瞟。

猫耳妹纸似乎也认定她也是冲着库丘林来的，一脸“我懂的”请emiya落座，然后去找很明显已经烦躁到想跳窗跑路的库丘林。

39

“库丘林君，又有人指名了哦。”

“让她们滚。”他在休息区烦躁得跺脚，只想这破学园祭赶紧结束然后和emiya去约会。

“呃……但是人家大姐姐专门来找库丘林君……”

一个念头出现在库丘林脑海里，他大步走出休息区，一眼就看见了坐在一旁的emiya。

40

“那个还是库丘林君吗……？”

“居然和那个大姐姐聊了那么久还聊得那么开心，明明其他女生的陪聊服务基本都是一个字结束。”

“难道是那个大姐姐是库丘林的菜？”

“那个大姐姐确实超好看啊，模特那样的感觉。”

“诶——我还以为库丘林是喜欢可爱型的，没想到是喜欢御姐型的啊。”

41

“刚刚我还看到你戴尾巴和耳朵的呀。”

库丘林：“……”

“怎么不戴了，我还想摸摸看来着。”

库丘林：“……你等等。”

库丘林的同学眼神惊恐地看着他自动戴上他嫌弃无比的狗尾巴狗耳朵，跑去向那个大姐姐求抚摸。

42

罗摩摸摸下巴：“这位就是……大嫂了吧。”

一语道出真相。

然而之后库丘林挑起大嫂的下巴亲下去的一幕还是让在场的所有人都惊呆了。

43

第二天，全校都知道库丘林有个高中生女朋友，还当着全班的面秀恩爱。

44

emiya再一次放学后去找库丘林的时候，明显感觉到周围人目光的改变。

她一如既往坐在远处等待的时候，库丘林的那些朋友看到她之后，居然转头就跟库丘林说了。

然后库丘林扔下还在练习的篮球，朝她的方向跑来。

45

“……你不用过来的，你之后不是还有比赛吗？继续练习吧。”

emiya感受到四面八方聚集过来的视线，忍住了揉揉库丘林头发的动作。

“嗯。”库丘林不容分说地拉着emiya，让她坐到球场旁边的长椅上：“要只看着我。”

46

少年带球气势汹汹地过了一个又一个的敌方球员，跳起将球刨入了篮板。

精彩，耀眼，他吸引着全部人的目光。

——“要只看着我。”

——哪有办法不只看着你。

47

“啊！”

抢球时激烈的碰撞，使得篮球脱手飞了出去。场上的少年们一看球飞去的方向，居然碰巧是库丘林的女朋友坐着的长椅。

她因为低头看手机，似乎完全没有留意到近在咫尺的球。

——完了。

在场的人不约而同地想到。

48

emiya头也没抬，用手接住了球往地上拍了几下。

“出界，另一方开球吧。”她抬头，见场上的人都有点发愣：“怎么了，开球啊。”

emiya把球扔了回去，又看起了手机——梅芙这家伙怎么这么多话，打扰她看训练了。

49

今天的训练结束了。

emiya走向篮筐下喘着粗气放松的库丘林：“打得不错。”

“毕竟决赛那天emiya会来看啊。”库丘林拿毛巾擦着汗湿的头发：“我得拿到冠军才行。”

emiya听罢，扯着他的毛巾将他拉向自己，擦了擦他的额头后亲了上去。

50

“队长，之前还没什么感觉，近看之后总觉得你女朋友好像在哪里见过……”队员见库丘林看他的眼神逐渐不善，连忙摆手解释只是单纯觉得眼熟，没有其它想法。

库丘林看向球场那边，精力旺盛的队员在那打着球玩，还似乎在问正在等库丘林的emiya要不要来玩玩。

emiya捡起脚边的球抬头看了看篮筐。

51

“上一年的高校生全国大赛，她们队是冠军。”

库丘林看着球场那边，emiya懒懒散散地拍了几下球，似乎十分随意地远投，三分球进了。

队友无比震惊地开始手机搜索。

搜出来的报道是迦勒底队绝地反杀ccc队，关键的最后得分正是emiya。

52

“嗯？篮球全府大赛？”梅芙凑过来看emiya的手机屏幕：“你不是已经退部了吗？作为你的前专属啦啦队队长我还觉得有点寂寞呢。”

“不是我，是我的……”emiya顿了顿，眼神飘忽：“我的男朋友的比赛。”

53

比赛当天。

穿着黑红色球衣的库丘林穿梭在比赛场上，往篮筐里投入一个又一个的球。

眼尖的观众会发现，他的球衣的左侧胸口处，用金色的漆笔签了一个名字。

——emiya。

54

“加油啊！emiya酱的库酱！”

观众席上，emiya也顾不得装作不认识身旁的梅芙的样子，盯着库丘林不由得心情紧张。

她原本以为自己知道必胜的结果会使自己兴致缺缺，但只是看着他站在那样耀眼的舞台上，就令她移不开眼。

55

当计时器倒数到最后一秒，知晓胜利的那一刻，雷鸣般的掌声和欢呼声淹没了球场。

记者来采访本次比赛的mvp选手库丘林，他们本以为进攻如此狂野的人会给出什么张狂的胜利感言，没想到他在场下却是个意外寡言的性格。问一个问题答一句话，似乎多说一个字都嫌麻烦。

记者不得不一个接一个话题地引，最后问到了他衣服上的签名。

“这是胜利女神的名字。”

他向镜头大肆展示那个名字。

56

本来emiya是想坐梅芙家的车回去的，架不住库丘林默不作声的期待的视线，陪他坐上了学校接送篮球队租的大巴。

车上的队员们叽叽喳喳地分享着胜利的喜悦，而他们的英雄因为正在享受靠着女朋友睡觉的福利，没人敢去打扰。

57

顾问老师请大家去大吃一顿，原本emiya不想留下来的，被大家起哄说是“胜利女神”硬是逮住不放。

真正留住emiya的，是桌子下面库丘林握住她的手。

队员们非常想趁机八卦他们俩的事，可惜这对情侣一个专注于烤肉，一个专注于吃喂过来的烤肉，仿佛立起了一道二人世界的结界。

58

把明显已经有点疲惫的库丘林送到家门口，emiya刚想转身走，被库丘林拉住了。

“不是说好我赢了比赛的话，就能提个要求吗……”

“今晚留下来，emiya。”

59

他们在床上接吻，今天的比赛让库丘林很快就在这过于柔软的触感中进入梦乡。

emiya给他盖好被子，关掉房间的灯。

不知道是因为黑夜还是很久没有好好观察的原因，她觉得眼前的脸有了些许陌生。

在比赛场上的灯光下耀眼无比的人。

在黑夜笼罩下卸下一切柔软无比的人。

她伸出手，抱紧了库丘林不知不觉已经成长得结实的身体。

60

库丘林攥着自己的体检报告看了又看。

“老大怎么看体检报告这么入神……”比利小子凑过来瞄了几眼：“不愧是老大，今年长高了快10厘米了啊。”

“还不够……”库丘林依旧死盯着身高那一栏，喃喃自语道。

61

库丘林的吻越来越霸道。

记忆中他们一开始的接吻，库丘林会昂着脑袋同时用手按着她的后颈将自己的嘴唇压向emiya的，不论emiya想不想中途逃跑都没用，得一直亲到库丘林满足为止。

之后他们习惯了亲吻，emiya对库丘林的黏人有了一定的认识，不再怎么想中途逃开了。但是库丘林一定要抱紧她，像要把她揉进自己的血肉里，紧到emiya的胸部挤在两人之间都有点呼吸困难。

而现在，不知不觉间，库丘林会将她笼入自己投下的影子里低头亲吻。强而有力的臂膀轻而易举地绕上她的腰身，两人贴合得不留一丝缝隙。

62

至于上垒这件事。

梅芙在emiya成人礼那天拉着她去喝酒，梅芙一定是在成年之前就偷偷喝过的，很快emiya就不胜酒力意识模糊起来了。

而库丘林却像是掐着点来把emiya接回家了。

然后下一次梅芙再见到emiya的时候，她那老司机的直觉在嗡嗡作响——emiya这是三垒了啊！

63

梅芙说不清她现在是什么心情，虽然她自己换男票换炮友跟换衣服似的，对贞操观念什么的早就嗤之以鼻。

现在她居然有了那种传说中的，嫁女儿的老父亲的复杂心情。

她在午休时间一脸过来人的骄傲嘴脸，关于性生活如何和谐的事给emiya叽里呱啦说了一大堆，说得emiya难得红脸。

晚上回去却是一把鼻涕一把泪抽泣着给库丘林打电话。

要好好对emiya不然我就给她介绍新男票你没经验弄得emiya不舒服的话我也不放过你我会来亲自陪你练习的啊你给我等着balabala……

库丘林直接挂了电话。

64

大学时候emiya在外面租了房子，库丘林也搬了过来，这让两人的性生活和谐了不少。

就跟以前喜欢接吻一样，库丘林把这些求爱行为当成了日常情绪表达。就跟每晚都会吃的晚餐和洗的澡，性穿插在日常生活中变得十分寻常。

65

库丘林从emiya体内拔出，娴熟地把套子打结扔进了垃圾桶。

Emiya的腿根刚刚剧烈地抖动，现在好不容易缓过来，懒懒地攀在库丘林的肩上没动。

“哪学来的玩法？”emiya在库丘林耳边呼着热气问。

库丘林避而不答，亲着她的侧颈：“舒服吗？”手上又捞了个套子来。

第二轮开始前，库丘林埋首在她湿哒哒的入口用舌尖狎玩着，隐隐还有往另一个入进攻的意向。

Emiya抓过手机翻出了梅芙的邮箱，还没打几个字，库丘林的两根手指就进到了她的后穴。

66

她被整个翻过来，库丘林的手指插进她的花穴挖走满手的爱液，转而抹上身后的入口，怪异的感觉让emiya打字的动作都变得有点不灵活了。

——是不是你教库丘林这些花里胡哨的玩法？？

那边邮件很快就回复，梅芙回了个可爱的装作不知道的颜文字，非常的欲盖弥彰。

然后手机就被抽走了。

库丘林把她的手机扔到了一边，掰开emiya的臀肉将自己塞了进去。

67

用后面的感觉还是太奇怪了，第一次的时候emiya虽然也被半推半就地插出了点状态，但最后还是让库丘林进到她花穴才能高潮。

那之后库丘林就不知道得了什么劲儿，做爱都是先走后面，手上动作也丰富多了，一时拨弄阴核，一时伸进花穴按压敏感点。

终于是调教得emiya能用后穴高潮了，虽然emiya非常不想用“调教”这词。

68

这账是被emiya记在了梅芙头上。至于库丘林，看在他弄得她还算舒服的份上，暂不计较。

而此时梅芙还在继续怂恿库丘林：“继续调教啊不要停，总有一天emiya酱会跟你说随你喜欢挑一边进来这样的话的！啊啊啊我也好想看这样的emiya酱啊！以前我就知道emiya酱是极品，如果能和emiya酱玩3p就好了——”

库丘林一如既往地无情挂电话。

69

梅芙一直知道自己非常多情，她不在乎自己的男朋友是谁，也不在乎自己的结婚对象是谁。男朋友随时能再找，婚也可以离了再结。

她知道如何展示自己的身体吸引自己喜欢的男性，然后从他们身上获取自己想要的快乐。

——若自己是女王，那么她一定会是被载入史册的荡妇。

她不止一次这么想过。

70

然而当知道库丘林和emiya终于要结婚的时候，她打扮自己隆重得甚于自己的婚礼。她在伴娘的位置，看着他们交换戒指然后接吻——那舌吻看起来总算是技术到家了。

梅芙莫名地自豪着。

71

她可以非常直白地跟emiya说，她非常喜欢库丘林，随时能上床的那种。但她也可以非常直白地跟库丘林说，她非常喜欢emiya，3p时能帮库丘林抚慰emiya，而自己完全没有享受到都可以的那种。

当然，每次邀请3p都没成功过就是了。

她看着手捧花束的emiya，眼里的景象色彩缤纷，到不了她心里。她突然觉得有点寂寞了，也许是想做了。她想着自己最近的情人，也许今晚可以去开个房……

72

一团彩色落入她眼前，她反射性接住。

——是新娘抛来的花束。

梅芙傻傻地看向emiya，她还保持着一个投掷的动作——她从以前开始，三分球就准到仿佛带了瞄准器。

73

梅芙的眼泪一下子就飚了出来。

她扑过去抱住emiya，即使穿着高跟鞋，在一米七几的emiya怀里依旧娇小得不行。

“给我个吻吧！”梅芙说，“比起祝福的花，我更喜欢热情的吻。”

74

她以为emiya会像以前那样无视她的带有颜色的言行。

然而emiya单手扯着库丘林的衣襟迫使他低头，她吻在了库丘林的唇上，只是轻轻地触碰了一下就分开。

然后emiya的吻就落在了梅芙的额上。

75

梅芙感觉自己脸上发热，泪水也开始泛滥——那太丢人了，她现在一定看起来像个被喜欢的男生告白了的纯情少女。

“你、你这根本就不能叫做……吻！不、不过，本小姐就勉为其难地放过你吧！”

梅芙离开emiya的怀抱站定身子，在一旁的库丘林立马一手揽住了emiya的腰。

——行吧行吧。

梅芙觉得额头上的被吻的部位隐隐发烫，那足够她回味一辈子了。

76

拍照的时候梅芙是最起劲的那个。

她严格来说是属于emiya的闺蜜团，一个人的战斗力比得过新郎那边的整个伴郎团。

然后她看到库酱和一个紫色头发的大姐姐似乎准备合照。

她多看了几眼，不自觉地觉得库酱能有那么帅，说不定就是跟着那个大姐姐多了，气质上多少有点相似。

——有点心动。

梅芙的老毛病了，见一个爱一个。

77

他们现在偶尔会回到他们以前的学校，一起坐在当年emiya等待库丘林时坐的地方。

又或是在人少的时候，偷偷溜进去球场打起了一对一。

下个星期要飞去其他地方打常规赛的库丘林状态非常好，接连过人跳起灌篮。而emiya打了几个来回后，手感才总算找回了一些，三分球和偶尔的三步上篮一直紧咬着比分。

然后比赛在学生们发现偶像的惊叫声仓促结束，库丘林戴着兜帽和眼镜都不能逃过粉丝们的火眼金睛。

78

小粉丝扯起自己的运动服，说自己下个星期要去参加篮球全府大赛，希望能穿着有库丘林的签名的运动服上场。

库丘林抓过笔，在运动服上签的名字却不是库丘林。

然而小粉丝的兴奋只增不减，库丘林是他同校的前辈，同时也是他的偶像。他听说过库丘林在校期间的大部分事迹，当年他参加篮球全府大赛的视频和报导也没少看。

——emiya，这是胜利女神的名字。

79

离开了学校，emiya搓了搓手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩，微微羞赧。

库丘林只是牵着她的手走着，仿佛刚才的秀恩爱完全没有发生过。

Emiya也在这段安静的归家路上平静下来，库丘林那做任何惊世骇俗的事都像是在做寻常小事的平静（或是说自信？），也许就是最开始他能吸引emiya的地方了。

她现在已经想不起库丘林向她告白时的情形了，但她依旧能想象得出他当时的表情，只到自己腰腹高度的小屁孩，像他长大后向她求婚时，认真地、郑重地一句话表达完。

80

虽然现在依旧在偶尔的时候，会有那么一点关于双方年龄差的感慨——库丘林在她身边的表现总有那么些时候像某种黏人的大型犬。

然后在床上和他宽阔的怀抱中，她总是沉溺其中无法想这些有的没的。

小的时候有小的时候的可爱，大的时候也有大的时候的可爱。

到现在她依旧可以说，她从没后悔过答应了他的表白。

那大概是她这辈子做的最不后悔的决定。

END


End file.
